trashpastafandomcom-20200215-history
The Doctor's Cabin
I woke up in the woods... everything is foggy, and the sky is cloudy. All I remember was falling from the sky, and hitting the ground very hard. I have skydiving gear on, however, my parachute isn't out. No wonder I hit the ground so hard. Come to think of it, I can't seem to remember anything. I know my name, age, and stuff like that. But I don't know who my family is, or how I ended up in the air skydiving. Maybe I will eventually regain my memory... hopefully. I'm not sure where I'm at. I don't know what location, country, or even Continent. I'm just just here... all alone in the foggy woods all by myself. I took off my parachute backpack, and opened it up. To my surprise, there was no parachute. But instead, things like food, toilet paper, a notebook, a pack of AA batteries, a flashlight and a compass. It appeared to be about 6:00 PM from what I can tell. The sun is setting soon, so I better go find a place to sleep in. Normally, in the woods there are cabins, and my goal is to find a cabin to stay in. I will then try to find some help. 1 hour later... Darkness approaches ever so quickly on my journey to look for a cabin. I'm trying my best to hurry up and find one before it gets too dark. On top of that, I haven't seen any wildlife, or any anything living for that matter, not even bugs. I eventually found a pathway, and followed it. It lead me to a cabin. Finally! But something was extremely off putting about this cabin... It looked very, very creepy. Not only that, I had this strange feeling... like, I shouldn't be here. But I have no choice. I walked in the cabin, and it seemed pretty normal at first. Until I saw what was on one of the tables... There were unusual on it that I've never seen before. They looked like some kind of sick torture devices. I was pretty freaked out by that, but I need to contact someone, because I have no idea where I'm at and who I am. I tried looking around the cabin for a radio, phone, or anything I could contact someone with. I opened one of the cabinets, and saw something even more disturbing... Pill bottles, glasses with weird looking organs in them, and a note. I backed away in shock. What is this place? At this point, I feel uncomfortable. Does somebody live here? I have no idea. I approached the cabinet again, this time, to see what was written on the note. It was in English, so that means I'm in a place where the native language is English. Anyway, the note was very, very strange. It says: "Organ transplant complete. Victim destroyed, extra parts kept in the basement for further testing. Things are just getting started. - W.W, April 18th, 2008." What does this all mean? But whatever it means, I diffidently shouldn't be here. I'm about ready to get out of here and just sleep in the woods. I don't want to be around this, something is not right! But then... it happened. Just what I didn't want to happen. My worst nightmare has finally met reality. I heard footsteps outside... coming to the cabin. I quickly tried to look for a place to hide. I know, the basement! But where is it located at? I tried searching as fast I can, then I found a small door on the floor near the table with weird tools. I open in up, go inside, and closed it. But just as soon as I closed it, I heard the front door open. It's extremely dark in here, to the point where I can't make out anything in the room. I tried searching for a light, waving my hands mindlessly in the air. But then I remembered I had a flashlight. However, I realized something horrible. I... left my backpack in the main room. My heart stopped for a second. Then I heard... the basement door open. I'm going to die. I know I am. There's no way I'm getting out of this! I quickly hid behind a wall. I heard something walk down the basement stairs... then.... the lights turned on. I took a quick peak to see who it was. I saw something horrible. It was a human, wearing a leather gown, with what appears to be a bucket over its head with goggles on it, and... he... was holding my backpack. I heard steps coming closer to me. My heart was beating so fast, it felt like it was going to pop out. Then I realized, behind me, was some kind of entrance. I went in it, and it lead me to a room with tables, barrels, and weapons on the wall. I looked in one of the barrels to see if there was anything in them, and I found one with nothing in it. So, I jumped in and put the lid over it. I heard footsteps in the room. Then I heard something set on the table. It kind of sounded like my backpack. I then heard the basement door shut, and the door on the top floor shut. Yes! He's probably gone! I got out of the barrel and got my backpack. I ran up the basement stairs, excited to finally leave this place. However... the basement door wouldn't open. It was locked! I tired my hardest to bulge through it, but nothing. There was only one other way to get out... use one of the weapons, and break the door open. I rushed down the stairs and ran to the tables trying to find a weapon that could break through the door. I grabbed a mace like object, and got some other weapons and put them in my backpack. I broke down the door with the mace-like weapon, and ran to the front door. However, that was locked too. So I broke it down. I'm finally out of there! But it's extremely dark outside. So I turned my flashlight on and ran out into the wilderness. As I was running threw the brush, I heard a strange muffled scream behind me. I didn't look back, I just kept running. 30 minutes later... I think I'm pretty far away from the cabin now. Now it's time to get some sleep. I climbed up a tall tree, and proceeded to go to sleep. Hoping to find help tomorrow. The next day... I woke up, and it was morning. I was about to jump down the tree. However... there were beartraps everywhere, and I mean everywhere! I knew something was up, and I know that "doctor" is behind this. How am I going to get out of this? Should I tiptoe around the beartraps, and risking my life in the process? Then I saw a note next to where I was sleeping. It says: "Yell for me, and I will get you out of this." He's probably going to kill me. But I have no choice. I yelled "Hey!" a few times, and about 20-ish seconds later, he arrived. He was stepping on the beartraps, but they for some reason didn't work. He approached me, and didn't say anything. All I heard was extremely heavy slow breathing. I jumped down, and he held my arm... taking me to his cabin. I was in the cabin, tied to a chair. He was standing in front of me, going through my backpack. He dumped the whole thing, and the weapons hit the floor. He slowly bent over and picked the weapons up. He slowly turned his head to me, and then slowly tilted his head. He then dropped the weapons and put a blindfold on me. The blindfold was taken off, and I was in that room in the basement. There were no weapons on the table, but instead, chemistry bottles, liquids, and organs. What is he doing? He got a piece of paper and wrote on it. He showed me the note, and it said: "Watch. Carefully." So I watched him. He was blending chemicals together, and purple smoke was coming from the bottles. He then stopped what he was doing, and went upstairs. I tried my untying myself, using the ring I had on my finger. The ring cut threw the ropes, and I was free! I even regained some of my memory. I remember my family, I know I go to school, I know I'm what Continent I'm in, but I still don't know who I am and how I got here. I looked at the chemistry set and remembered something... I learned in chemistry how to create a chemical reaction to cause an explosion. I quickly blended some chemicals together, and got what I wanted. I heard the basement door open. I quickly got the chemical bottle and threw it at him. But it didn't create an explosion, it set him on fire! However, he didn't do anything. He just... stood there, staring at me. He slowly walked towards me, and pointed at me. He then went upstairs. I then realized something horrible; he was wearing rubber. The doctor then came back down to the basement, and this time he wasn't on fire. I failed, and now I'm going to die. He still stood there just staring at me, for what felt like an hour. But then... he fell backwards. I quickly ran out the cabin, and went to go look for help immediately. 2 hours later... I saw a helicopter flying not so high in the sky. I waved and yelled constantly, and they noticed me! They picked me up, and we flew off... It turns out I was in a plane crash, and my uncle was with me. His body, however, was never found... 1 week later... While at home, my mom asked me to check the mail. I did, and there was a note in the mail box. I gasped and fell to the ground when I read it. "I have your uncle." Category:ECM: Good Grammar/Spelling Category:Forest/Jungle Category:Cabins Category:Weapons Category:Psychopaths Category:Basement Category:Mystery Unsolved Category:Twist Ending